fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Talon
Talon is a Greek demigod, the daughter of Zeus. She can also be considered a legacy, because her grandmother is Iris, and her great, great grandfather is Hermes. She is best friends with Crystal, a daughter of Poseidon, and Matt, a son of Apollo. History Early Life Talon was born in a small town in Maine. She grew up knowing she a was a demigod, because she was born with wings. She was taught the Greek basics and fighting skills by her mother, and never attended Camp Half-Blood until later. Growing up on a farm, she had plenty of room to exercise her demigod abilities, and to own her own pegasus, named Sunspot. Meeting Matt In the 4th grade, she met a boy named Matt Davis. Although they clashed at first, they gradually became friends. One day, when Talon was walking home, Matt followed her. That was when a monster attacked. Suprisingly, Matt revealed himself to be a demigod, a son of Apollo, already knowing it like Talon. They fought off the monster, and afterwards really bonded, becoming best friends. Titan War Talon heard of the war from a daughter of Hermes, Aya, who goes to school with Talon and attends Camp Halfblood in the summer. Talon, Matt, and Aya then defended Maine from the Kronos' spreading army. When the day came that he attacked, an army of Hyperbeon giants marched towards the Maine area. The three demigods, mainly Talon though, fought them off. To The Land of the Gods! In the 10th grade, after Talon had turned 15, her Greek Mythology class took a field trip to Greece. Not long before they took the trip, a new student, Crystal, joined the class. Talon felt strangely protective over her, and sensed something bigger to her than normal. At first, the trip to Greece seemed fairly normal, but then ancient monsters took notice to her, and the others, and attacked, separating them from the group. Crystal found out she was a demigod, a daughter of Poseidon, after one of the first attacks. The three of them then were thrown into an adventure, discovering the hidden origin of the gods. Faced With a Mission After they were separated from the group, a woman appeared to Talon when she was alone. She asked Talon to uncover the origin of their world, before it was lost. When Talon tried to object, the woman told her that she was the best candidate, since her origins reached as far as the gods'. The woman, revealed later to be Mnenosyne, disappeared, pointing her in the direction of the gods' birthplace. Before she left though, she warned her that once they cross the these stones, they wouldn't be able to go back. Determined to solve the riddle before her, she led her friends to the supposed birthplace of their heritage. Dreams and Glimpses of the Future On the way through the ancient land, Talon had many dreams. The first few showed only quick flashes of monsters, places, and scenes. Then, she recieved a visit from shadowed man, filled with stars. He told Talon to turn back, because they place she wished to go wasn't fit for mortals. However, Mnemosyne contradicted him and stated that he only wished to keep his past a secret. Stubborn, Talon continued, now sure that forces were trying to stop her. Closer, she received more scenes from the past. However, they were not of the Greek world, but of another. Two women, one golden with wings, another one with black hair and green mist surrounding her, mainly were the ones that appeared. Once, the black haired woman, appeared to Talon herself, telling her that this journey will effect her more than any other, and that it will prepare her for things to come. Fighting the Power They arrived at a tall stone, with different eras on writing engraved on it. When they approached, the shadowed man that haunted their dreams was there, prepared to destroy them and his secret. He was assisted by other forms like him, and attacked the demigods. They fought back, but were outmatched by the Titan and his friends. Talon then entered a state of power, connecting with the stone. All of them were brought into a virtual reality, and they witnessed several beings like Uranus' friends roaming the Earth, then Uranus and Gaia rising from them, starting the chain of the Greeks. At the same time, Nut and Geb, foreign to them at the time, separated from Uranus and Gaia, starting their own line of power. They then wiped out and chased away the other beings, along with people who seemed to be mortals, but had their own deity-like powers. Wiping out the world that once was there, they built there own. After the vision, Talon struck Uranus with a bolt of pure lightning. Caught off guard, stumbled backwards, only to be sucked into her vortex. Stating that he was lord of the skies before Zeus was, he changed the course of the storm towards Talon. While the others fought the faceless sky beings, Talon and Uranus were locked in a fight in the sky. When it seemed like Talon was about to be overtaken by him, she felt a burning inside of her, and struck him with another bolt of lightning. This time, though, the lightning came straight from her gut, and was mixed with other flickering colors. Uranus was thrown back, unfamiliar with the type of lightning. The demigods then took advantage of the moment of weakness and drove them off. However, Uranus promised that this was not the last they would see of him, looking straight at Talon when he said it. Messengers of Light Talon was part of an ancient prophecy that banded together seven heroes across the universe to fight the Empress, a powerful deity that originated from the original darkness. After the events of the prophecy started, she gained the power of pyrokinesis, being chosen to be the Fire Wielder. Abducted In the summer after 10th grade, she was mysteriously taken from Camp Halfblood by a shadowed figure, who sent her to an empty void. There, she met Robin, Hawkgirl, and Kevin, who were already there. No one had a clue what was going on. Shela and Gem then came, which shocked Talon and the others at first since they had never seen a Mobian before. Raven was the last to come, with a figure coming in abruptly after her. The figure revealed herself as the Empress, and stated that she brought them here to kill them quickly without any interuptions. Confused, Talon and the others attacked her. However, their power was no match for hers, and they were quickly losing. It was then that Robin was able to self-consciously tap into the amulet for the first time and fight her more effectively. In the heat of battle, Talon as well felt a new sensation in her gut, similar to the feeling she had when fighting Uranus. A symbol burned into her skin under her right eye, and she erupted in flames. Realizing that she was controlling the fire, she used it to attack the Empress. Shela developed her new power as well, and they were able to catch the Empress off guard. However, when she realized that she was losing, she simply sent them away to a monster infested planet. Replaced While placed in the extremely challenging enviroment, they managed to find a way home, still battered and bruised. Talon went through the teleporter to Camp Halfblood, most likely with a broken wing and some broken ribs. However, she was attacked on sight, given little explanation why. Nearly drowned by an upset Percy, she escaped by calling on her pegasus, Sunspot, who seemed to be the only living thing that trusted her in the camp. Sunspot took her to the outskirts of New York, where she spotted a girl who looked just like her scowering the skies. The look-alike spotted her, and attacked her. She admitted that she was a clone, and "better than the original" while battling the already battle worn Talon. Reading between the lines, Talon realized that it was the clone that ruined her reputation among the other demigods, and using her uncontrolable fire powers as strength, Talon sliced her sword through the clone's stomach in anger, slicing the being in half. Mortified, she watched the upper half of the body raise itself and say that killing her would not solve Talon's problems, before the body dissolved into a pool of blood. Category:Greek Demigods